


Muggle Quills

by HopelessOwls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessOwls/pseuds/HopelessOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily teaches James about pens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Quills

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Jily, so hope this isn't too bad!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

"Evans, will you please just tell me what that thing is?" James whined, lagging behind her and holding twice the normal amount of textbooks he would be normally. "It's a muggle thing, I know it is, but Moony won't tell me what it is either."

"I don't think I should have to tell you what it is, Potter. It's not that complicated," Lily said, looking over her shoulder at him and rolling her eyes. "You've seen me use it loads of times, how are you still confused about what it does?"

"I know what it does," James protested as Lily paused, allowing him to catch up so he could walk beside her. "It writes. What I want to know is  _how_  it writes." He shook his head slightly, causing the lock of dark hair that had fallen in front of his eyes to flip back. "I've never seen you dip it into an ink well, so how does it keep writing?"

"Magic, I suppose," Lily told him lightly, dropping her bag onto her desk.

James gave her an annoyed look. "It's not magic, because muggles use it." He dumped the textbooks onto the desk, some of the spilling onto the floor with several thumps. In the front of the classroom, Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him. "You find this funny don't you?"

"Yes," Lily smirked at him as he bent to grab her fallen Potions book.

"You're not going to tell me, are you, Evans?"

"Nope."

"But I carried your books for you!" he protested, slumping into the seat next to her. "Some Head Girl you are, making me carry your books and not rewarding me for it."

"You offered to carry my books for me, Potter. You said that's what good boyfriends do, carry books for their lovely ladies."

"And good girlfriends tell their boyfriends how muggle quills work," James told her, grinning.

Shaking her head to conceal a smile, Lily pulled a pen out of her bag - just a regular blue-ink pen she found stuffed in a drawer at home last summer. "It's called a pen, not a muggle quill. Muggles haven't used quills in a century."

James pulled it out of her hand and clicked the end. "But it's like a quill, isn't it?" he asked, poking the point and examining the mark on his thumb.

"I suppose."

"Well, where does the ink come from?"

Taking it back from him, Lily twisted the end off and showed him the parts. She held up the ink cartridge. "It comes out of here. The ink is in here, so don't have to dip in in ink. When it runs out, you just get a new pen."

James nodded, watching intently as she put the pen back together. He pursed his lips and was silent for a moment. "Can I borrow one?"

Lily laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair the way he hated. "Sure, Potter."


End file.
